


Ruby the Swan Queen Shipper

by orphan_account



Series: The Swan Queen Shippers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Characters That Don't Belong, Crack Attempt, F/F, I am missing tags, Meta, Minor Character Death, Regina is bored, Shipping, The Plot is a character, Why is Robin even here, Zelena is insane, probably, surprise villain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Plot takes Zelena, Robin, Henry, Regina, and Emma to Oz (along with their house), where Zelena wants to get new Swan Queen shippers in Storybrooke's matchmaker, Ruby.But what happens when you throw in another fandom?





	

Zelena was about to visit Ruby when she remembered something.

"Oh, wait. She's in Oz. Well, it's time for Plot Convenience!" she said cheerily.

The background suddenly swirled, and she was in Oz. The Mills Manor was somehow also there. Robin, Henry, Regina, and Emma looked around at their new surroundings and gaped. The Plot  _was_ real.

"We're in Oz."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Do continue."

Regina and Emma looked at each other, then at Zelena, who had conjured the Magic Mirror.

"Is Sidney in here?" she wondered.

"No, he went off in Episode Whatever, Who Cares during the Advertisement, I mean Frozen Arc."

"That was a mouthful."

"Whatever, the Plot will bring him here," Zelena cheerily said.

Sure enough, a bored looking man who looked like a  _Once Upon a Time_ character came in, dragging a squirming Sidney.

"Hello, I'm the Plot, nice to meet you. Wherever shall I put this sorry excuse for a reflective surface?"

"You can dump him here," Zelena said, gesturing to the floor. "Half of Swan Queen will put him in the mirror."

The Plot dumped Sidney on the ground and vanished.

Henry gaped.

Robin took out his phone and played Angry Birds.

Emma fainted again.

Regina sighed. She put Sidney in the mirror.

"Thanks, sis! Now, Sidney, where is Ruby?"

"In the Emerald City, ruling with her wife Dorothy."

"Oh,  _that_ wretched little girl is her wife?"

Snape popped up and drawled, "Obviously."

Then Hermione Granger showed up and took Snape back to their fandom.

"Hm."

* * *

The trip to the Emerald City was short, seeing as the Mills Manor had appeared right next to the city. Zelena entered the Palace.

"Who are you here to see?" a random soldier asked.

"Queen Ruby."

"Never heard of her."

"Queen Dorothy?"

"Who is she?"

"Um..."

"Sorry!" Lockhart popped up. "I killed the Queens, Obliviated everyone, and took credit for killing the Wicked Witch!"

"We have a new obstacle."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Ruby and Dorothy sipped poison while watching the compilation of Swan Queen moments that the Plot had dropped off at their house.

"I see why Zelena ships them."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in:
> 
> The Swan Queen Shippers Part 4: The Shipper That Never Was


End file.
